Lucieetehgamarh
}}px| }]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Name | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Subscribers | } |- ! Creature Connections | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Lucie "Lucieetehgamarh" '''or Lewshea''' is a friend of Sly and did several co-op series with him. She rarely plays with Creatures. History Lucie's channel was primarily well-known for Call of Duty videos, which she started posting in 2010. She played other games such as Minecraft and Legend of Zelda as her channel grew in size. She became a Machinima partner in early 2011. She first met Sly on a 24 Hour Extra-Life Charity Livestream hosted by MunchGamer, Kevin (zXNoRegretzzXz), Utorak and Andrew (TheAINDREW) on October 11th, 2011. Lucie would be featured on Sly's channel for the first time in the seventeenth episode of Sly's MW2 series: "Preparing for Mw3 Ft. Sly & Friends" (Nov '11). During the following episodes for the series, she took part in some matches with Danz and former Creature, Gassy. She also played with Ze, for the first and last time, on Gassy's MW3 Multiplayer series. Her first main series with Sly was a Serious Sam 3 co-op, which brought a lot more exposure to her channel from Sly's subscriber base. Their most well-received series to date has been Ultimate Tree Survival, a Minecraft survival series. Lucie took a trip to America to meet Sly in Pennsylvania in August 2012. Sly featured her in his Spore series while she was visiting. After the completion of Ultimate Tree Survival, she became the first guest to be featured on Sly's Minecraft Daily. Towards the end of 2012, Lucie completely stopped posting videos, citing personal issues and lack of motivation. She made a brief return in January 2013, posting a vlog updating her subscribers on her situation. In the lengthy video, she announces that there would be less frequent uploads and that she was going to college. Additionally, she was unhappy with her content and didn't want to make videos purely 'for the money'. It is very unlikely that she will ever return to Minecraft Daily. Recently she has uploaded a vlog apologizing for the potential drama she has caused surrounding Sly. Admitting she was immature and generally butthurt about him unfollowing her on Twitter. They are now both following each other and tweet occasionally. She has said that she doesn't deserve the exposure at the moment to do videos with Sly. She has made it clear that she does not like Sly as anything more than a friend, and that she had a relationship with a boy named Cobi for the past severral months, which not a lot of people seemed to know about as he was not a YouTuber. A little bit ago she posted another vlog concerning her recordings, Twitch channel, and announcing she has broken up with Cobi, for personal reasons. Current Series *Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Dorito's Crash Course - Luciee& KimmieRIOT *Vlogs with Lewsheee Trivia *She lives in Warrington, UK (England). *She is 19 years old. *Changes her hair color regularly. *Incorporates baby voices in her commentaries, often unexpectedly. *Known for streaming a lot of League of Legends. *Her favorite food is medium rare rump steak. *Has an older sister named Kim, who has a Youtube channel (Kimmieriot) and is featured in her Sistercraft series. *She smokes, as seen on her Instagram. Many fans have a distaste, but she responded with "I like smoking. I will regret not giving up smoking when I'm old with cancer and yellow teeth; until then I really don't care". *Her channel has dealt with many controversies. *#Lucie was partially responsible for the demise of JX23's YouTube career in 2011, although it was not her intention. She made a video explaining her side of the story. *#Her first TwitchTV channel (Lucieetehgamarh) was shut down in December 2012, due to violation of terms of service. During a LoL livestream, her friend Aimee was heavily drunk and ended up taking off her shirt on webcam in front of thousands of viewers. Afterwards, they went on Omegle video chat to drunkenly talk to fans. Other YouTubers, such as EatMyDiction & ChilledChaos, cut ties with her following the incident. *#Her second TwitchTV channel (Lewsheapops) was shut down in February 2013 after one of her streams was DDoS'ed and then banned for no specific reason. She does not plan to make a third channel. *#The vlog that she uploaded after a month-long break from YouTube ('POOP') made it to the front page of Reddit - Cringe (/r/cringe). She was struck by heavy criticism and briefly disabled ratings on the video. *She has played with most of the current Creatures, mainly with Sly. *Immortal and Kevin are the only current Creatures that follow her on Twitter. Links Category:Critters and Friends